juunitaisenfandomcom-20200222-history
Dotsuku
Dotsuku 「''怒突''」 is one of the 12 Zodiac Fighters chosen to fight on the 12th Zodiac War. He is the Zodiac of the Dog. His real name is Michio Tsukui. Appearance Dotsuku is a man in his 20s or 30s with black hair and ears which resemble those of a dog. His sclera are black, but unlike Rabbit, his irises are blue. As the Warrior of the Dog he has very sharp claws and fangs which he uses as his main weapon along with a long knife placed on his belt. He wears a gray cloak of fur with a black shirt and white pants with a black design on the middle paired with a gray leather boots. He also has bracers on his arms for protection. In the Anime's Ending Credit Song, he is shown wearing a hoodie while relaxing on a park bench. Personality Dotsuku is the type to not carry a weapon; rather he is the type to bite with his fangs. Dotsuku is feared and is called ‘Kyoukenbyou’ for his fangs that bite anything but he was also shown to have a soft heart, like when he risked his life to rescue a child from a pedophile client and works hard to giver her a proper upbringing. Dotsuku appears to be very cunning as he always thinks of a plan to give him an advantage but can also be overconfident and trusting as shown with his encounter with Niwatori which leads to his downfall. Background Michio Tsukui works as a daycare teacher and, by all accounts, earns raves from parents and kids alike. However, his real profession is finding children who possess certain gifts and delivering them to the organizations that want them in secret. However, due to an oversight, he once let a little girl slip into the hands of a client who was nothing more than a pedophile, Michio risked his life to rescue her. He then took her in as his adopted daughter and works hard both at daycare and on the battlefield to earn enough money to give her a proper upbringing.Juuni Taisen Light Novel, Page 30 In his personal time, he is an avid calligrapher. At first his works earned little regard, but through perseverance and practice, in time he acquired a bold, masterful brushwork that silenced all his detractors.Juuni Taisen Light Novel, Page 30 Plot The First Battle Dotsuku was first seen on the second floor of the observation deck, the contestant's meeting place, while the Warrior of the Boar observes the fighters participating and much like all the other fighters he silently listens to the rules stated by the Duodecuple and is intrigued when they were told to swallow the gem whole but due to his mastery over poison he knows it is poison and has prepared an antidote on his body so it is safe for him to swallow the gem. He then asks if it is possible that the poison can kill them even before the 12-hour duration. During Monkey's attempt to gather allies, he simply tries to avoid eye contact and he was seen escaping through the exhaust vent when the floor is suddenly brought down by an unknown fighter. The Second Battle Through the exhaust vent, he finds his way to the building's parking lot where he plans to wait the other fighter's number to drop as they fight each other but unfortunately for him he was tracked by Niwatori, the Warrior of the Chicken, who tries to team up. Dotsuku is reluctant at the idea of teaming up at first but he agreed upon learning the Warrior of the Rabbit's ability and alliance with the dead Boar and Snake, therefore, staring the Dog/Chicken Alliance. While Dotsuku and Niwatori make their way out of the parking lot, he is annoyed by Chicken's stories and suggested they should just exchange information about their knowledge of the other fighters. Dog proceeds to share his knowledge first and became intrigued upon learning Chicken also vaguely remembers the Warrior of the Rat like him. Niwatori then informed Dotsuku that Rabbit's Gang has split into two. As Dog analyzes Rabbit's intention, he came of a plan where he will use Chicken as bait so that he can launch a surprise attack that would kill Rabbit's Gang and Chicken. Using his ability he empowers Niwatori with his "One-man Army" drug by biting the female fighter but unfortunately for him Chicken's plan is to get the drug from him and kills Dotsuku by pretending she can't control the drug thus catching him off-guard. In one of Rat's alternate paths, he allies with Dotsuku, who then informs him of his wish. Skills & Abilities Due to having only a small role in the series, the full range of Dotsuku's skills and abilities may not have been revealed. However, being a participant of the 12th Zodiac War as well as Chicken and Boar recognizing him, it can be assumed he is a very accomplished warrior. Also, his Mad Dog's Vise is greatly feared. From what was shown so far, His fighting style is not attacking head on but more on sneak attacks and feints. In fact during the 12th Juuni Taisen, He plans to wait until only 2 or 3 fighters are left then ambushes them, which will easily make him the winner. From the perspective of Hitsujii the Warrior of the Sheep, Dotsuku is a seemingly straightforward fighter and is one of the mid-ranking fighters among the 12 combatants where he is placed in the 5th place alongside with Uuma the Warrior of the Horse. Weaponry *'Sharp Claws:' He was shown to have claws that is strong enough to damage a concrete floor. *'Sharp' Fangs: 'His fangs can pulverize anything, and is used to infect enemies with deadly poison. *'Long Knife: In one his flashback in the anime, he was shown throwing a sword at an enemy. Skills Mad Dog's Vise: According to Dotsuku, many believed that his Mad Dog's Vise is how powerful his bites and that it can pulverize anything. But his main power is his Mastery over Poisons in which he can produce in his body and use it by biting his enemies. *'Deadly Venom:' (Killing by Biting), 'Dotsuku's primary weapon in battle. It's a very lethal poison which can instantly kill enemies through massive blood loss when bitten. *'Poison Antidote: A drug which he believes can cure any poison or drugs including the crystallized poison, Juseki, which they are required to swallow. *'One-Man Army:' A non-lethal poison that Dotsuku can release into one's body. The drug draws out one's combat abilities to their fullest. According to Niwatori, it is like maxing your stats in a video game. It is also indicated by Niwatori that the drug not only enhances physical stats but also the mental state. *'Mastery Over Poisons: '''His mastery over poisons allows him to know what kind of drug he needs to use in a situation. He also managed to know that the black jewel is a poison at first glance. '''Enhanced Senses:' As the fighter who bears the Title of the Dog, he has a heightened sense of smell and hearing which allows him to detect enemies nearby. Quotes * Out-crazy the crazy. Become a mad dog.... * A mad dog and a hunting dog.... That is the warrior of the dog, Dotsuku. Trivia *Apparently Dotsuku is one of the main characters of the new novel "Juuni Taisen vs. Juuni Taisen" and is even part of Taurus, Capricorn and Pisces' backstory unlike in the First Novel where he is killed early on and had no connection with the other chinese zodiac fighters. *Like most of the Chinese Zodiac fighters, there are variations of his catchphrase when introducing himself. It is either because of the translation or they simply shorten it for the Manga and Anime. *His overall design may have came from the Siberian Husky, a breed of dog which resembles a wolf. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Eastern Zodiacs